Do You Even Like Me?
by Narutards Do It Better
Summary: Kiba and Hinata are going out. Yet Kiba isn't satisfied with Hinatas lack of interest in him. She hates to even be alone with him and this drives Kiba mental. Why can't his girlfriend even open up to him? Will Hinata ever be comfortable with him? LEMON!


My first KibaHina fic. I got inspired to write this after reading a surprisingly bad KibaHina lemon. Hopefully mine didn't turn out like that but you be the judge. Chose whatever time frame you want but I personally like this after Naruto's left but before he returns. It explains her new attraction to Kiba and forgetting about Naruto. The most important thing to me when writing this was to not let Hinata and Kiba get OOC, which is what bugged me about the one I read. Although Hinata doing anything sexual is pretty OOC anyway. Read on friends, read on.

GETITINTOYA!

"Hinata, what's wrong"  
Kiba stared perplexed at his girlfriend. He saw the concern in her eyes.  
"N-nothing." Hinata squeaked.

They sat on Kibas couch in his house; his empty house. As much as Hinata loved Kiba, she was still scarred to death about being alone in his house with him. It could lead to.  
Not that she hadn't thought about it though. In fact it frequently plagued her mind as she was so inexperienced at it. She had thought out all her most intimate fantasies that she could share with Kiba. But as for working up the guts to do it... that was a different story.

Kiba placed his hand on Hinatas cheek and stroked it. He looked into her eyes and she nearly passed out under his gaze. He was so intense, so rugged yet charming. She was completely drawn to him. Long forgetting about Naruto, she remembered when she first realized her attraction to Kiba. During training one day when he was sweaty and tired, panting along side his dog Akamaru from exhaustion. She remembered him looking near faint so she rushed over to tend to him. His features so defined and perfect. Hinata was hooked then and there.

Kiba continued to stroke her cheek as he placed a small, tender kiss on her other. He nuzzled his face into hers and Kiba felt her cheek go hot under his skin. She was beautiful. Kiba wished Hinata was more open with him as he was completely open and honest with her. She shied away from intimate settings which was so disheartening to him. He wanted to be close to her.

Kiba pulled his face away from hers and restabilised eye contact. Once again he felt her draw back.  
"Hinata, why are you always like this? God you never want to be close to me. Do you even like me?"

"I...I..." Hinata mumbled. She could tell he was annoyed and they had been on rocky ground lately. The truth was she was scared to be close to anybody. It was just in her nature to be self-conscious. The only thing above that was trying to please other people. Hinata debated within herself which one would come out on top tonight. Hinata knew from Kibas past girlfriends he liked girls who took charge but Hinata just wasn't like that! Hinata also knew that Kiba had vast sexual experience that she could never match in a million years. Hinata hadn't even let Kiba kiss her on the mouth yet. Why was he even wasting his time on her?

She couldn't lose Kiba, she WOULDN'T lose him. Hinata mustered up every scrap of confidence that was hiding within her, looked Kiba square in the eye and planted a huge kiss on his lips. For the first time in her life Hinata felt Kiba withdraw a little, probably from shock but he quickly got himself together and took control of the kiss. Hinata felt weak. If they hadn't been sitting down she was sure she would have fallen over by now. Hinata just let her lips go limp and let Kiba do whatever he wanted, as she had no idea! Kiba licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Hinata had no idea he was asking for permission to shove his tongue down her throat but the sensation of Kiba licking her bottom lip was so exhilarating that her mouth opened a little further. Kiba took this as a yes. He plunged his tongue into her mouth. He licked the roof of her mouth and felt Hinata shiver a little. He knew she was uncomfortable but it had been so long...

Hinata felt Kibas tongue trying to usher hers to move. She didn't know what to do with it! She tried to mimic Kibas movements and soon she got an idea of what was going on. She got a little bold and ran her tongue over the top of his. In response to her efforts she received a slight grunt from Kiba. This completely through Hinata off balance! Did Kiba just moan because of something she did? Oh GOD! Hinata was now petrified not only at the fact she was DOING this but that she actually wasn't BAD at it! This was too overwhelming even for her. She had to lie down.

Hinata pulled away from the kiss and lay down on the sofa. Of course to Kiba, this looked like an invitation. Kiba put his legs either side of Hinata and bent down. He placed a light kiss on her collarbone and then began to suck. Hinata lost it right there. She jolted upright causing Kiba to get a blow to the forehead from Hinatas chin.  
"AHH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Kiba shouted in pain.  
"I was going to ask you the same thing," Hinata said, a little mad at Kiba.  
"You laid down what the hell was I supposed to think? I thought you wanted more!" Kiba was rubbing his forehead as a faint purple blue colour was coming up to the surface.  
"Y-you... thought I wanted... more?" Hinata asked quietly.  
They stared at each other, both as uncomfortable as each other. This was not how either of them wanted this to happen.

"I guess... I-it's my fault for leading you on. I di-didn't even think about what it would look like to you. Kiba I'm so sor-ry." Hinata bowed her head. She was sorry he had hit him in the head, sorry she had lead him on. She was even a little sorry that... she had stopped it.

"No Hinata... it's my fault. I mean this was the first time you even let me kiss you. I was being selfish to think you'd want something more"  
This time it was Kibas turn to bow his head. Hinata looked up and saw the slightly upset look on Kibas face.  
"But Kiba... I... do want... something more." At this point Hinata was blushing furiously. Kiba looked up and saw she was as red as a beetroot.  
"Wait... you actually WANT to be with me? You don't even like to sit next me...I thought..."

"Ki-Kiba... I think about you all the time. You know... you and me...mmm..." If Kiba thought Hinata was red before, that was nothing. She was actually going a little purple now, "I've always wanted t-to b-b-b-be with you Kiba. I w-want to be with you... n-n-now."

Kiba was so surprised. He thought she had been repulsed by him. After all she couldn't stand to even be alone with him. He didn't need to have sex with her if that's what she was thinking, he knew she wasn't ready to. All he needed to know was that she liked him. Kiba was actually a little affronted by the fact Hinata thinks about them doing it, that was validation enough!

"Hinata we don't have to anything you don't want to now. It's just nice to know that you actually like me." Kiba smiled at her. GOD he was adorable. The thing was Hinata wanted to do those things with Kiba. She wasn't just saying it. So for the second time in her entire life Hinata grabbed Kibas shirt and slowly pulled him down on top of her. She kissed him passionately on the lips and he responded. Once again their tongues swirled within another▓s mouth, dancing with each other in order to feel every last part of the others mouth. This time Kiba broke the kiss and started to trail down her neckline to her collarbone. He prayed he wouldn't get the same reaction as last time as he sucked once again at her flesh. This time Hinata let out a gasp of air. It felt so good. Hinata reach up to Kibas chest and undid his big furry jacket. Kiba threw it off whilst continuing his love mark. Then Hinata unbuttoned her own shirt and slid of her pants. Kiba stopped.

"Hinata... are you sure? I mean like I said, you don't have to"  
"Kiba, I want this more than anything."

A little apprehensively, Kiba trailed his kissed down to her chest. He kissed them as he reached to her back and unclasped her bra. Her milky, white breasts popped out and Kiba took them fully in his mouth. Hinata moaned. She couldn't believed she denied herself this pleasure for so long. Whilst Kiba was playing with her breast Hinata reached down and touched herself; she felt the wetness of her underwear. Slowly Hinata rubbed herself through the soaked material. She was well adapted to pleasing herself after fantasising about this moment for so long. She felt something hard and throbbing against her hand. Kiba was turned on by her initiative. It was so erotic that he reached down and stroked his own. Then he felt a warm hand around his as it gently took his hand of his member. Hinata was now pleasing both herself and Kiba. Kiba decided to help her out so he undid his pants and shook them off. Plus it was a little unfair for Hinata to be laying in her underwear whilst Kiba was still partially clothed.

Kiba was still suckling on her nipples, swirling his tongue around her peaks. With all his other girlfriends Kiba had never done felt this kind of sensation. Hinata was so warm and sexually stimulating. He loved everything about her. Suddenly Kiba felt the warm hand let go of him. Hinata sat up and she looked all flushed. Kiba thought Hinata had had enough which was fine by him, but she was far from done.

"Um... Kiba," Hinata said shyly.  
"Yea Hinata"  
"I... I've always though about... always wondered what... you tasted like"  
It took a while for Kiba to realise what Hinata meant. then it finally hit him.  
"You mean you wanna... uh..." Kiba didn't know how to say it.  
He was spared the embarrassment of saying it when Hinata leaned over him, this time forcing him onto his back. Hinata slid off his underwear to reveal his huge, throbbing penis. She looked at it for a moment then slowly bent over it. She licked the head, half expecting to throw up but it didn't taste bad at all. She sucked on his tip before trying to take him fully in her mouth. She gagged a little bit and Kiba smiled at her boldness. Hinata pulled back to his tip incredibly embarrassed, she ploughed on however. Taking him bit by bit, she lightly scraped her teeth against him. This was greeted by a moan up Kibas end, who was just about in heaven right now. After taking it slowly Hinata finally had Kibas entirety in her mouth. Now she moved up and down his erection licking and tasting him. Kiba was about to erupt and wasn't sure what she wanted to do.

"Hinata I'm going to cum..." Kiba grunted through the pleasure. Instead of pulling away like Kiba expected, Hinata sucked on his tip even more, waiting for him. Kiba exploded in her mouth and Hinata swallowed it all; it was so good. It reminded her of oysters for some reason. (A/N: Hahahaha! I laughed so hard when I thought of this, I just HAD to put it in here. For those of you who haven▓t had oysters, they're very salty! LMFAO.  
Hinata wiped her mouth and kissed the tip of his penis. Kiba was panting and wanted to thank her. He pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear, "Hinata, do you want me to repay the favour?"

To his surprise she replied, "No Kiba"  
She pulled him up so she was sitting on his lap, legs either side of him, facing him.  
"I don't want anymore foreplay. I want to feel you now, inside of me. Please Kiba"  
Her lack of stutter showed Kiba she was entirely serious about this. He still didn't want to force her though. I mean they had came along way tonight and Kiba was more than satisfied. This was the first time she'd ever done something like remotely close to this. Was she ready for sex though?  
"Hinata"  
"Kiba," Hinata cut him off, "I'm ready. I want you. Please. Make this a night I will never forget"  
Hinata pulled off her own underwear and lay on her back. Kiba however stood up. He bent down and picked her up. Hinata guessed where he was taking her and just as she suspected they were soon in a room with a proper bed. Hinata looked around Kibas room. It was plastered with scrolls, and posters of bands. There was also a picture of team 8 sitting on his dresser. She didn't know how she felt about doing this with the eyes of Kurenai and Shino staring at her. She pulled herself together and stopped being stupid. Kiba lay her down on his bed but not before facing the picture of team 8 towards the wall. They both laughed quietly. Kiba positioned himself at her entrance and looked into her loving face. She was so beautiful.

"Hinata, your sure you want his?" He wanted to be 100 sure.  
"I've never been more sure of anything." She leaned up and kissed him on the mouth before laying back down.  
"I'll go slow." Kiba said as he pushed himself a little bit into her.  
Hinata gasped at the sudden feeling. Kiba looked at her worried but Hinata urged him on.  
Kiba pushed himself in another two inches or so. Hinata had her eyes closed, working through the pain. It was so conflicting for her. It felt so horrible and yet so good. Kiba went n a little deeper and continued to ease himself into her. Once he was fully inside her, he waited for her to tell him when she was ready.  
After a couple of seconds adjusting, Hinata assured him, "Ok, go."

Kiba pumped slowly, going a little deeper each time. Then he felt it. The blood trickling down his shaft. Hinata felt embarrassed. She didn't know that would happen.  
Kiba leaned up and kissed her on the cheek.  
"It's perfectly normal Hinata," he whispered to her ear.  
"I think I'm ready now. Can you... go faster"  
"Hmm." Kiba smiled.

Kiba began to just as she wished, only a little faster.  
"Faster," Hinata whispered.  
Kiba went faster.  
"Faster"  
He went faster still.  
"KIBA FASTER"  
Kiba was now pumping full throttle. Hinata was moaning like crazy. This was the greatest feeling in the world. All pain had subsided and now she was enjoying the pure feeling of Kiba. She suddenly felt a small knot in her stomach and as Kiba kept pumping she felt the knot grow bigger.  
"MMMM Kiba, keep going," Hinata panted.  
"uh Hinata, you're so... tight..." Kiba puffed out.  
She was incredibly tight. It felt like a death grip around his penis. He could feel himself getting ready again. He wanted to get Hinata there first. He wanted to make this special for her. He wouldn't cum till she had twice. The knot in Hintas stomach was now so big she felt like she would explode if she didn't let it go.  
"Kiba I'm almost there"  
This inspired Kiba to double the pace until she creamed all over him. She was panting heavily now and Kiba pulled out, his erection still throbbing like crazy, covered in blood and cum.

"Kiba what are you doing? You didn't"  
"Hinata, you don't have to if you don▓t want to... but... would you mind if I"  
Once again Kiba was at a loss for words on how to say it, so instead he placed his finger at the base of her ass and inserted it. Hinata moaned.  
"Of course"  
Kiba inserted a second finger and v'ed them out. Once again she was tight. He pulled out his fingers and stuck in his penis. They were back to square one again. Slowly Kiba moved in and out of her until she adjusted.  
"Kiba, go"  
Kiba was pumping again in and out of her ass.  
His finger played with her button trying to stimulate her. But there was no need.  
Hinata was moaning like he had never heard.

Hinata was in heaven now. To have him in both holes... it was amazing. She was so wet already and once again she felt that little knot in her stomach. She buried her hands in his hair as she was close to orgasm again. She felt Kiba throbbing in her ass and working his fingers on her clit. Then he inserted his fingers all the way into her core, looking for the spot. Four fingers stretching her, were searching for it whilst his dick was working the back. He was about to come and it was taking all his shinobi training to control himself. There! He felt it and pressed hard and deep.

It was unlike anything Hinata could describe. It felt like a bomb went off inside of her. She suddenly came all over his fingers as Kiba came inside her rear. Both erupting on each other for reaches second time that night. Panting frantically when all was released, Kiba lay down next to Hinata. He pulled the covers over both of them Kiba nuzzled his face into hers but instead of pulling away this time Hinata nuzzled right back.  
"Thank you Kiba. You know I really, really like you"  
"Hmmm," Kiba chuckled, "Hinata, I love you"  
Hinata went bright red; another barrier they'll have to break through. However that could wait until morning. 


End file.
